tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishface
Fishface is a character and villain in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human street thug named Xever. He is a mutant koi fish and is one of Shredder's Hench Mutants along side his partner Rahzar. He's also Dogpound/Rahzar's rival, and a rival to Raphael. As Xever New Friend, Old Enemy: Xev er was introduced in this episode as a member of the Foot Clan recruited for his vast knowledge of the criminal underground of New York. He has little respect for Chris Bradford whom he views as a pampered "rich boy". Despite this, Shredder orders the two to work together to uncover Hamato Yoshi and his supposed army of ninja. Xever assisted in the ambush on Michelangelo, easily defeating and capturing him. He was last seen being washed down a sewer pipe with Bradford. Never Say Xever: '''After Bradford is demoted Xever takes command and enlists the help of the Purple Dragons street gang to find the turtles. When the turtles are losing, Leonardo retreats, which angers both Raphael and Xever. In order to lure the turtles out of hiding, he takes their friend Murakami hostage. When the turtles try to use Bradford as their own hostage, however, Xever couldn't care less. The turtles fight against Xever, Foot ninja, and Bradford, once he frees himself. The fight goes badly, with the turtles being cornered. While Xever showed off to Bradford, and mocked him for getting locked inside a trash can, Leonardo destroys a water tower, which sends the Foot washing away again with a huge rush of water. '''The Gauntlet: Xever handles a particularly ugly fish known as a koi in a fish market before learning about the turtles whereabouts. He challenges the turtles alongside Chris Bradford. While he outlasts Bradford, and gains the upper hand against his mutated foes, they eventually trap them with no way to escape. Bradford, in one last effort to destroy the turtles, thrusts his sword into a huge container of Mutagen. It only manages to wash he and Xever away, covering then in the Ooze. Xever, having recently touched that fish, mutates into a man/fish hybrid. He reaches out to Shredder, begging for help, distracting Shredder from delivering his final blow and allowing the turtles to escape. As Fishface Panic in the Sewers: Xever is only seen for brief moment in this episode. In Shredder's headquarters, he sticks his head out of the water in Shredder's audience chamber, to show that he survived. Mousers Attack!: Once again, Xever only appears in a single scene in this episode. He is fed up with being stuck in the tank in Shredder's chamber. He says that if he wasn't stuck there, he would have captured the turtles by now. Dogpound retorts that he is stuck there and proceeds to annoy Xever by tapping on the glass. The Alien Agenda: Baxter Stockman creates a breathing suit and robotic legs for Xever. While the breathing suit is effective, the robotic legs fail miserably, causing Dogpound to laugh at him for the rest of the episode. However, at the end, Karai supplies Stockman with some Kraang tech. When realizing how effective it is, Shredder wants the Foot to find out more about the Kraang. The Pulverizer: After the Purple Dragons steal some Kraang tech, then Stockman inserts a chip of the technology into Xever's robotic legs, which now work even better than his original legs. When Leonardo, Michaelangelo, and Raphael come in and try to stop Stockman with whatever he was working on. What he was working on came out in the form of Xever with robotic legs. At first the turtles laugh at him, and Mikey gives him a dopey nickname, "Fishface", though they realize what they're up against when Xever defeats Mikey with a single kick. Raphael knew to avoid the legs, but fell to his venomous jaws. Leonardo is defeated, just as Donatello comes in with the Shellraiser. He defeats Fishface with the powerful vehicle and gives Raphael an antidote. Baxter's Gambit: He is seen trying to steal Kraang technology, but because the Foot and the turtles were after the same tech, he ends up fighting Raph. After battling Raphael for a little while, Dogpound is defeated, and the two retreat. Raphael chases his rival, only to be drawn in to Baxter's trap, where he turns on his teammates as well. After realizing they've been going in circles, Baxter splits the gang up, with it just being Raph and Fishface on one side. He tries to suck them into a giant turbine, only for Fishface to save Raph (as his robotic legs were able to hold on), and they escaped the fan. While they were walking together, Raph asks him why is he working for Shredder. He opens up to him, and tells him that at a young age he learned that must steal if you want something (what was the alternative? Starve to death?). But one night, his luck ran out, and he was sent to prison, but Shredder let him out, claiming that his skills are useful. Fishface tells Raph that he is not in debt, but simply likes a job where he can crack some skulls, which Raph relates to. They soon find the others and escape the maze, only then to battle against Stockman's monster of doom. Working together, both Raphael and Fishface manage to bring Stockman down and destroy his machine, but Baxter escapes. To tired to fight after that, both Fishface and Dogpound agree to save the fight for another day, but as they walk off, Fishface throws one Stockman's weapons at Leonardo. Fortunately, Raphael sensed it and stopped the ball with his sai. Fishface walks off, with Raph glaring behind him. Showdown: Xever is first seen questioning Dogpound about Hamato Yoshi. After the explanation, Splinter arrives. He tried to battle Master Splinter but had failed. Mikey Gets Shellacne: In this episode Fishface helps Dogpound kidnap Baxter. Xever also saw Dogpound mutate into Rahzar. Bio Fishface was once Xever, a street urchin recruited by the Foot Clan for his incredible criminal skills. Mutated by The Kraang, this crook became even more crooked, thanks to his hybrid body. Forced to rely on powerful, robotic legs and an external water-breathing rig. Fishface may be ''a fish out of water ( literally!), ''but that does not stop him from being the Turtles most cut-throat enemy. Fishface is outfitted with a pair of cybernetic legs that were reverse engineered from Kraang tech. They are incredibly strong and fast, allowing Fishface to deliver devastating kick attacks. He also has a venomous bite. Fishface's venom causes nausea, weakness, and hallucinations. Appears *New Friend, Old Enemy *Never Say Xever *The Gauntlet *Panic In The Sewers *Mousers Attack! *The Alien Agenda *The Pulverizer *Baxter's Gambit *Showdown *Mikey Gets Shellacne *Wormquake! Fishface's Relationships Raphael: Fishface hates Raphael the most out of all of the turtles. They are both the strongest on their teams so they take down enemies faster. They are both similar but they do have their difference. Raphael fights to protect thoses he loves and thoses in need, but Fishface either fights to get what he wants or to please shedder. In Baxters gambit they worked well together while fighting Baxter Stockman for trying to destroy them. Fishface has saved Raphael as he was saved by him earlier. Fishface stating he wasn't going to let Baxter do away with him, because he wanted to reserve that pleaser for himself. As the walked along Fishface told Raphael about his past. No matter what they are still enemies down to the bone. In Mikey Gets Shellacne Fishface tackled Raph into a fight before Rahzar could hurt him it is unknown if Fishface saved him or just really wanted to fight him. Trivia *Fishface has displayed great martial arts skills, using a fighting style reminiscent of Capoeria as well as skill with blades and throwing knives. *He was born in Brazil. *Known symptoms of Fishface's venom: delusions, fever, and nausea. It may be hypnotic, sue to the state of the victim 's eyes. *The names Mikey thought up for Xever's mutant form are "Fishface" and "Robocarp". The latter is a reference to the main character in the 1980's film, "RoboCop" *Fishface tells Raph the reason behind his association with the Shredder "Baxter's Gambit " * Fishface hates Raphael, but still saves him to save the pleasure of getting rid of him for himself. Gallery See Fishface/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Male Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Baxters Inventions Category:Purple Dragons Category:Adults Category:Former Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Victims Category:Leaders Category:Animals Category:Criminals Category:Evil Mutants Category:Robots